Past Happenings
by Dawnaven
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura search Kakashi's closet for something interesting. What they found was very unexpected. KureKakaAnko SasuSaku.


**Past Happenings**

It was another morning to those rainy days in early winter. Unsurprisingly, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were found rifling through Kakashi's closet in his class room.

Kakashi, their Social Studies teacher, was no where to be seen, and his most favored homeroom students were up to their usual mischief.

Now, Sakura may be the most intelligent of the three (with Sasuke coming right behind her) and would know better not to be going through Kakashi's things. But it had been _such_ a long time since they unraveled some secret from him (the last one being what he looked like under his mask). Plus, Sasuke agreed to go to dinner with her, even if he was making Naruto tag along and they were going to their usual hang out, Ichiraku.

Sasuke would usually not be interested in such trivial matters about getting to know more about Kakashi's past. But Naruto had badgered him constantly into coming along with it, if only to get Naruto to shut up.

And Naruto was just curious about his favorite lazy teacher and wanted to know something about to annoy him.

This time, they wanted to know more about his past, and so they were looking for pictures, yearbooks, diaries, anything really. So far, they found a few of this old Icha Icha Paradise books.

After a few minutes of digging through miscellaneous crap, they found a box covered in dust and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. There was no label on the box, and were about to just skip it over before Sakura nudged Naruto to the side to be crouching next to Sasuke and said, "I have a good feeling about this box."

"It looks just like some boring old box." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke contemplated before flipping open the lid of the box. After all, anything Naruto didn't like was bound to be good.

Sakura peered into the box and pulled out a photo album. Sasuke rifled through the contents of the box (necklace, purple hair clip, dark purple lipstick, cracked mirror, purple stilettos, short black dress, flat iron, black thong[?!]) and pulled out a hard covered book that looked like a year book..

"What's with the girly stuff? Was Kakashi-sensei a cross dresser or something?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes. All three stopped to picture Kakashi and shuddered.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't bother to answer his question and just opened the album and yearbook.

Sakura gasped, staring wide eyed at the pictures in front of her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke flipped through the yearbook, noticing quite a few pictures involved Kakashi and some girl (they all had red sharpie hearts encircling them). Then he went to the back where there were sure to be signatures from friends.

Naruto peered around their shoulders and gaped.

In the album Sakura was holding, there were pictures upon pictures of Kakashi and Kurenai. Most of her holding onto his arm, some of him with his arms wrapped around her waist, and a few of them kissing.

"'Hope you have a good summer, be sure to invite me to your wedding with Kurenai -wink-'. Signed by Anko" Sasuke muttered, barely able to read the messy scrawl that apparently belonged to Anko Mitarashi, their chemistry teacher.

"What the hell?!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Oh my...I can't believe Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were high school sweethearts...It's surprising he went out with anyone at all though..." Sakura mumbled, slumping against Sasuke, her head on his shoulder. It was dizzying, finding out her cool , father-like figure was not as asexual as she thought.

"B-But Kurenai-sensei...married to Asuma-sensei..." Naruto stammered, not understanding.

Sasuke draped and arm around Sakura's shoulders in a rare sign of affection and pulled out a bunch of letters tied with a black ribbon. "To Kakashi" he read from the front of the envelope. And then he pulled out the letter, "I heard what happened...I'm so sorry. Did she find out? Is that why she broke up with you? Or did you break up with her?" Sasuke read. It wasn't signed.

"Hey..." Naruto began, "Kurenai-sensei looks funny in these pictures...There's something different about her..." He picked up the yearbook from Sasuke's lap.

"Straight hair, purple lipstick, purple stilettos, purple hair clip..." Sakura told Naruto.

"She looks totally different!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked around the cramped closet, and finding nothing else of interest, he stood up and out of the closet. He took the yearbook with him and sat on Kakashi's desk, accidentally knocking down a suck-up apple into the trash.

Sasuke and Sakura followed his lead and sat in Kakashi's nice comfy rolly chair, Sakura on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke reached around Sakura to rest his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on her should and continued reading from another letter. "'I'm so sorry I ruined your relationship. We were drunk, it was a mistake...You did tell her that, didn't you? And I heard from Gai that Asuma and Kurenai had sex. Incidentally the same night we got drunk and did it. Stupid graduation party...'"

Naruto crossed his legs (criss cross apple sauce or Indian style as others call it) and rifled through the box's contents. He stuck the hair clip in his hair, applied the lipstick messily, and kicked off his shoes to put on the stilettos. "I didn't now it Kakashi was straight, but for him to have had a girlfriend is kinda weird. Especially since he went out with Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said, puckering his lips at the cracked mirror.

Kurenai sensei, their strict Alg2/Trig teacher didn't seem like the kind of woman Kakashi would go out with. And Asuma sensei, their 11th grade English teacher seemed to perfectly matched with her like they'd been together forever.

Sakura leaned back against Sasuke, turning her head to the side to look at him. "Can you believe any of this? It's so...unpredictable. I thought we'd find something, but not something as big as this."

Sasuke nodded his head against her shoulder. He picked up another letter, "Sorry. You'll get over her soon." The short messy scrawled message looked familiar, Sasuke realized. And sure enough, as if to confirm his thoughts, "Always, Anko." Was signed at the bottom of this letter.

"So Anko-sensei wrote these letters..." Sakura said, looking at the other six letters Sasuke didn't read.

"No wonder Anko-sensei always looks at Kakashi-sensei funny!" Naruto shouted. "And I really like this shade of purple." He rubbed his lips together, evening out the almost-black purple lipstick over his lips.

"Kurenai-sensei also ignores Kakashi-sensei sometimes." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto snatched the next letter from the pile on the desk and started reading. "So she gave you all the stuff you gave her back? Sucks. I would've kept them. I liked that shade of purple you got the stuff in. It's always been one of my favorite colors you know. I've been stuck job hunting lately. But I think I want to teach at our old high school. I'll have fun teasing the little brats. Why don't you apply to one of those schools for teachers with me? Always, Anko."

"I guess that's how Kakashi-sensei became a teacher." Sakura said, and picked up another letter. "You know, it's really rude to ignore letters. Are you gonna reply to any of my letters yet? Always, Anko."

"The bell's gonna ring soon." Sasuke muttered.

The bell's sudden ring after Sasuke's comment made Naruto fall to the floor. His cures were muffled by the floor and he ran to the nearest bathroom to wash off the lipstick; clip and stilettos falling off into the box.

Sakura giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she looked at the floor smudged with purple lipstick. Sasuke shook his head disdainfully at Naruto's idiocy. They got up and put Kakashi's things back in the box, being careful to wrap the letters up neatly. Sakura also stopped to wipe the smudge of purple off the floor with a Kleenex.

And so their day carried on as normal, and none of them had the heart to bring up the subject of their Social Studies teacher's love life. Nor did they feel it appropriate to smack their four teacher's over the head for being so...teenager-ish by letting so much drama happen. Though the alcohol and the sleeping with one another ruined a perfectly good relationship, they knew it was better if their favorite teacher stayed single.


End file.
